rushzonefandomcom-20200216-history
Characters
Main Ish - The protagonist of the series, Ish learns that he is the guardian from OT after being watched by him for a while and is ash's traget. OT - The strange man who explains to Ish about the Core, the Rusherz, and Sudden Death. Sudden Death - The antagonist of the series, he plans on using the Core to take over the Universe and hired Ash when she was rejected as the Guardian. The Gameballz - The guardians of Ish. **Huddle - a golden football with laces for a mouth who speaks Spanish. **Fumble - A light salmon colored football with a green mohawk. **Scream - A traditionally-colored football with one eye, who is the more intelligent and tactical of the group. Ash - (short for Ashley) Works for Sudden Death and helped capture Ish. She was supposed to be the Guardian, but the Hall of Legends had determined her to be unworthy of the position. In the movie, she turns on Sudden Death and helps Ish defeat him. In Season Of The Guardians, Ash becomes a guardian Shandra - Ish's mother. OT warns her that, as the Guardian's parent, she is Sudden Death's target. Secondary Bolt - the Chargers Rusher, whom Ish met at the Chargers home game. He is a humanoid creature whose outfit consists of a white and blue football helmet with Chargers lightning bolts for a facemask and wears blue and yellow shorts with floral print. Blitzbotz - Sudden Death's and Ash's mechanical henchmen with one mission: collect the shards. They also have an arsenal of corruption footballs, which corrupt biological beings, transforming them into fellow blitzbots. So far, 6 Rusherz have succumb to this power. Minor Norv Turner - the San Diego Chargers head coach. Sean Payton - the New Orleans Saints head coach. Mike Tomlin - the Pittsburgh Steelers head coach. In the episode, "Rivalry Week", he can be seen breaking up a fight between Fang and Blowtorch. John Madden - Nfl Commentator, Former NFL player, former Head coach of the Oakland Raiders. Michael Strahan - Former Giants player, analyst on Fox NFL Sunday Jerry Jones - Owner/GM of the Dallas Cowboys. Shannon Sharpe - Former Denver Broncos wide receiver. Marcus Allen - Former Oakland Raiders running back. Brian Dawkins - Safety for the Denver Broncos. Steven Jackson - Running back for the St. Louis Rams. Larry Fitzgerald - Wide receiver for the Arizona Cardinals. Eli Manning - Quarterback for the New York Giants. Tom Brady ' '- Quarterback for the New England Patriots. Rusherz The Rusherz are a race of humanoid alien beings from a distant planet, who bear some resemblance to an NFL team's logo, the city the team is from, or from that franchise's history. According to OT, they were responsible for the creation of the NFL's 32 teams. Bolt - the Chargers Rusher, whom Ish met at the Chargers home game. Alto - the Saints Rusher. He wears a Saints football helmet and a black-and-white striped hat. Liberty - the Giants Rusher. As his name suggests, he is a humanoid wearing a Giants football helmet decorated with the crown on the top of the statue of liberty and holds a torch in his hand. Beast - A humanoid lion who wears a Detroit Lions helmet, and the Lions' Rusher. Freefall - A humanoid being who wears a slightly oversized version of the Seahawks football helmet, and the Seahawks' Rusher. Together with Talon, Swoop, Soar, Scavenger, and Peck, they make up the Air Team for the Rusherz. Steed - the Broncos Rusher - Became a blitzbot while defending the Broncos' shard. In his uncorrupted form, he is a humanoid white horse with an orange mane and wears a Broncos football helmet. Saved after sudden death was defeated. Rampage - the Rams Rusher - Became a blitzbot while defending the Rams' shard In his uncorrupted form, he is a blue ram with horns protruding from his helmet, a reference to the swirl design on the Rams' helmet. Saved after sudden death was defeated. Pack - the Packers Rusher. He is yellow, like Blowtorch, but he wears an old-style leather football helmet. Talon - the Falcons Rusher. He is a red and black humanoid falcon wearing a red Falcons helmet. Freedom - the Patriots Rusher. He is a silver humanoid being who wears a hat with one star on it and holding the American flag. Swoop - the Eagles Rusher. He is a silver eagle-like creature. Stallion - the Colts Rusher. Scavenger - A humanoid raven wearing a Baltimore Ravens helmet, and the Ravens' Rusher. Blowtorch - the Steelers Rusher, who interestingly enough is a yellow humanoid creature wearing a welder's mask and a Pittsburgh Steelers helmet. Peck - the Cardinals Rusher. He is a humanoid cardinal bird wearing an Arizona Cardinals football helmet. Sonar - the Dolphins Rusher, and a dolphin-like humanoid. Pick Ax - the 49ers Rusher and resembles a prospector from the Gold Rush era and wears a 49ers helmet. Thor - the Vikings Rusher, whose face resembles the Vikings' logo, but his helmet has two horns on it. Lasso - the Cowboys Rusher. He wears a cowboy hat and wears the Cowboys colors. Arrow Head - the Chiefs Rusher. His name is a reference to the Chiefs' home stadium, Arrowhead Stadium. Toro - the Texans Rusher, and a blue, white, and red bull-like humanoid. Fang - A humanoid bengal tiger wearing a Cincinnati Bengals helmet, and the Bengals' Rusher. Cyclops - the Titans Rusher, and despite his name, he is actually a blue Centurion-like creature wearing a Tennessee Titans helmet and holds a white shield with the Titans' logo in his hand. Grizzly - A humanoid orange bear wearing a Chicago Bears helmet,and sneakers, he is also the Bears' Rusher. Claw - the Panthers Rusher. - Became a blitzbot while defending the Panthers' shard. was saved after sudden death was defeated. He is a silver cat-like creature who wears a slightly oversized version of the Carolina Panthers' helmet. Peg Leg - the Buccaneers Rusher. As his name suggests, he talks and looks like a pirate and wears a Buccaneers football helmet. K-9 - A humanoid football player wearing a Cleveland Browns helmet, and the Browns' Rusher. Chief - the Redskin Rusher he wears a redskins helmet and has a redskins color scarf. Soar '''- the Jets Rusher. He looks like a fighter pilot wearing a Jets helmet and has a jetpack on his back. '''Stampede - the Bills Rusher. - Became a blitzbot while defending the Bills' shard. Saved after sudden death was defeated. In his uncorrupted form, he is a silver buffalo-like creature with blue hair, silver horns, and a red headband. Spot - the Jaguars Rusher. - Became a blitzbot while defending the Jaguars' shard. Saved after sudden death was defeated. In his uncorrupted form, he is a humanoid jaguar creature wearing a Jaguars football helmet. Pillage - the Raiders Rusher. - Became a blitzbot while defending the Raiders' shard. Saved after sudden death was defeated. He is a silver creature with black war-paint on his face and a spiked version of the Raiders football helmet. Category:Characters